Sorato, it all started at Christmas
by Dark Fox
Summary: Another version of the Christmas episode. Sorato warning.


Blank Page 12

Sorato, It all started at Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Sora, Yamato or digimon, Cause if I did Sorato would have happened in 01 instead of 02 and they would have kissed in the show. 

Matt: And we're back with another Sorato eh Dark Fox?

DF: You bet!

Sora: Yay I get to kiss Matt again!

Matt Seductively: Why don't you come over here and I'll show you something.

Sora: Ohh!!!! Yay! *Runs towards Yamato and they kiss.*

DF: Heh heh, on to the fic!

Oh, by the way I'm not stopping writing fics completely, but I'm not writing them as often.

On to the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora stepped into the kitchen. She wore a light baby blue shirt and a baby-pink knee length skirt. She had put on a little bit of eye shadow and lip-gloss. "How do I look Bi?"

"You look great, you'll knock his socks off!" Biyomon replied giddily. 

"Thanks Bi. Come on we better go, the concert is in 20 minutes and I wanna be early."

"K."

Sora and Biyomon put on their coats and Sora grabbed the cookie tin. 'I hope he likes it.' She and Biyomon walked all the way to the concert hall.

~At the Concert hall~

'I wonder what Sora's gonna wear to the concert.' "Hey lover boy there's a girl named Sora here to see you!" Yamato blushed and walked towards the door.

He opened it and saw Sora standing in front of him, a nervous smile on her face. He noticed that she was wearing a knee length baby-pink skirt and her sky-blue winter coat covered her baby-blue shirt. She also was wearing the pink scarf he got her last Christmas. "H-Hi Sora."

"Hi Yamato. Um, here I made these for you." She blurted out shoving the cookie tin into his hands. When she did this her hands brushed his fingers. Both of them blushed. Sora pulled her hands back and said, "Try one."

"Okay." He took one out and bit into it. His eyes became wide and he shoved it into his mouth. "Sora you're a goddess! These are the best cookies I ever tasted!" 

"Thanks." Sora said blushing.

"Uh oh!"

"What?" Sora asked.

Yamato's face paled. "June!" He whispered. 

"I've got an idea." Sora said.

Sora pulled him closer, her face so close that their noses touched. "Oh Yamato I love you, kiss me."

"What?" He mouthed.

Sora gestured towards June and mouth, "Play along."

"Of course Sora I'd love to kiss you." His lips came closer to Sora's and June ran away crying. 

"Yamato she's gone…mmmph!" Matt's lips had cut her off. He kissed her gently. His lips felt heavenly. The second his lips had touched hers she became addicted to them. He moved to pull away but Sora's lips grabbed his again. He thought, 'Hmm this feels so good, heck why not taste her.' His lips forced hers open and his tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting her. 'Her mouth is so sweet, and her tongue ohh… don't get me started on her tongue.' Finally they pulled apart and gasped for air. 

"I-I'm sorry Sora I g-got carried away." Yamato said hanging his head shamefully. 

Sora lifted his chin and said, "It's okay." Then she walked to the entrance of the concert hall to take her seat and when she got to the door she waved to a still confused Yamato.

~During the concert~

'I still can't believe that I kissed her and she wasn't mad at me.' Yamato thought as he sang.

'I can't believe he kissed me like that. Not that I'm complaining.' Sora thought as she watched Yamato. Her gaze caught Yamato's and she looked away blushing. Tai noticed this. 'He he. Looks like little Takeru owes me 10 bucks. I knew they liked each other, and I'm glad. I know Yamato will take care of her.'

After a while the band and all the fans heard a strange noise. Then the ceiling began to cave in and 3 dark tyranomon barged through. A piece of ceiling fell towards Sora. She froze with fear. Yamato ran towards her and pushed her out of the way. The piece of ceiling fell on him. Sora saw this and ran towards him. "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner…. I love you Sora." Sora began to cry.

"No, Yamato don't leave me!" She held his face and pressed her lips against his lips. They were cold. "No, you can't die!" 

"I'll always be with you Sora…goodbye." He said. He exhaled heavily and didn't inhale.

"Yamato! No! No, you can't be dead because…. I love you too!" Suddenly a red light shot out of Sora and went inside Yamato. He floated up from the pile of rock and landed on his feet. His eyes opened and he smiled at her. She jumped on him and smothered him with kisses. 

"Oh Yamato, don't ever leave me again!" Sora cried.

"I promise I won't." He said as they embraced in a passionate kiss. Just then both their crests began to glow. A bright red and blue light shone brightly, giving everyone in Odaiba a feeling of happiness. All the people walking on the streets stopped to see the two teens embracing and kissing like there was no tomorrow.

The end.

A/N: There, I'm done. Look any of my fans please write to me with some ideas, I'm totally out of ideas! Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this to Claire, thanks for reading all my fics, reviewing and giving me encouragement. Bye ya'll. ~DF 


End file.
